


"Three in the Morning" Cookies

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can't sleep, Ryan can't sleep. What better to do than... make cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Three in the Morning" Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr: youkoartemis asked: Prompt idea: FAHC Freewood, where they try to bake something and make a total mess of the kitchen before ending up giggling and cuddling together while they wait for the food to bake. One of the other members (probs Geoff) can come in at that point to yell at them for mucking up the kitchen, but the two are totally unrepentant. And then they eat the delicious baked goods they created, and they're delicious. What they baked is entirely up to you.
> 
> Literally this is just. Utter domestic fluff. I am trash and this is just pure freewood cuteness.

Ryan loved the nighttime. Chronic insomnia aside, he hated spending nights under blankets and unconscious. It was quiet and calm and the night air smelled crisp and clean and sharp to his nose, unmasked and unpainted, a rare sight to even the closest of his friends. 

He heard the door behind him creak open, and the warm rush of air from inside the house reminded him how cold it was outside, even on the porch where he stood leaning against the banister watching the stars.

“Hey, Ry,” a voice said softly. 

Ryan turned his head to see a blanket-wrapped Brit standing in the door, hair tousled and dark lines under his eyes. His eyes were clear, though; he hadn’t slept. Again. “Hey, Gavin.”

“What’re you doing?” Gavin padded over to Ryan, closing the door behind him to lock in the warmth.

“Eh, y’know. Standing. Breathing. Existing.” Ryan gave him a grin. “Things I’m still surprised I can do.”

“Yeah. It’s a little cold out here, innit?” Gavin burrowed into his blanket.

“I guess.” Ryan was a warm weather guy, but with his leather jacket and boots he was warm. He looked down, and was surprised to find his his interlaced fingers red from the cold.

“Come inside,” Gavin urged. He reached a hand out of his blanket to grab Ryan’s. “Bloody hell, you’re freezing!”

“I’m really not,” Ryan protested, but allowed the younger man to drag him back into the house. 

“Come on, you idiot, I know you like to stay up every night like a damn owl or something but you can’t stand outside in the cold! It’s like, five degrees out there!”

“I mean, it’s like, forty two, but whatever.”

Gavin scoffed. “Celsius, you donut.”

“This is America, Gavin.”

“Oh, shut it.” Gavin shrugged off his blanket and wrapped it around Ryan, who only allowed such a thing because he really cared about Gavin’s feelings. “Warm up a bit, will you?”

“I’ll get right on that.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Did you close the door?” 

“Yep.” Gavin set a hand over his stomach. “God, I’m starving. What have we got for food in here?” He wandered to the kitchen as he spoke.

“I dunno, look around.” Ryan followed him, keeping Gavin’s blanket around his shoulders and being secretly pleased with the way it billowed around him as he walked, like a cape.

Gavin rifled through cabinets. “We got a whole lot of nothing, unless you want to make something to eat.”

Ryan shrugged. “Sure. But if you’re hungry, I can always just drive us to like, the Wendy’s, or something.”

Gavin grunted. “I hate Wendy’s. I got food poisoning last time we went.”

“If you want to make something, fuck it. Three in the morning cookies.” Ryan put the blanket on the chair at the kitchen table.

Fortunately, Geoff had plenty of cookbooks, and they found a cookie recipe easily. 

“All right, how many eggs do we need?”

Ryan squinted at the cookbook from behind his glasses. “Two. I’ll get the flour and sugar and shit.” 

Gavin began pulling eggs and butter from the refrigerator while Ryan dug out containers of baking ingredients. They collected bowls for mixing.

Letting Gavin measure flour was a bad idea. Ryan whirled from where he was preheating the stove when he heard Gavin curse and a clatter of the measuring up falling.

“Oh my god, Gavin!” Ryan burst into laughter, covering his mouth to muffle the sound. 

“Oh! It’s not funny, Ryan!” Gavin flailed, trying to get flour off of his shirt. “God dammit!”

“You’re getting it everywhere!” Ryan waved the white powder away from his face. “Gavin!”

Gavin coughed. “Ugh! You bloody do this, I’m gonna…find a damn cookie sheet.” Covered in a layer of fine white powder and looking absolutely ridiculous, Gavin stomped over to search cabinets.

Ryan snickered and measured out the flour while Gavin got a cookie sheet. “Hey, see if there’s any parchment paper, I think you put that on the cookie sheet so the cookies don’t stick.”

“Yep,” Gavin acknowledged, and hunted them down. Somehow, the two managed to make a generous bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough, and took turns spooning it onto the sheet, and then into the oven. 

“Oh my god, this is a mess.” Ryan shook his head. 

Gavin shrugged. “I’m tired.” With that, he plopped down on the floor.

Ryan laughed. “You can go to bed, Gav. I’ll watch the cookies.”

“Nah, not sleepy tired. Just like. You know.”

“Not really, but okay.” Ryan ate a spoonful of the leftover cookie dough, and offered a second spoon to Gavin. Gavin reached for it, but apparently was refusing to get up, so Ryan snagged the blanket of the chair and sat beside Gavin. Gavin settled the bowl between them as Ryan draped the blanket over both their shoulders, and they chowed down on the cookie dough.

“We did a damn good job,” Gavin said after a while, scraping his spoon on the side of the bowl.

“Hopefully,” Ryan said. “The cookies aren’t done yet.”

“This is pretty good though.” Gavin lifted the spoon. “Ry, hey.”

“Yo.” Ryan turned to Gavin with an eyebrow raised.

“Open.” Gavin held the spoon close to Ryan’s lips.

Ryan laughed at the silly cliche, but obediently let his mouth fall open, and when the spoon touched his tongue, ate the cookie dough. “You’re a sap,” he said with his mouth full.

“Ugh, stop, that’s gross! Swallow!” Gavin grimaced at him.

Ryan started to make a joke about swallowing, but the beeping of the oven startled him. He tapped Gavin on the nose, gigging at his scrunching face, and scrambled to his feet to check on them. “Almost done, I think,” he reported. He closed the oven door and waved in front of his face. “I can’t see.”

Gavin giggled at the fogginess of Ryan’s glasses. “How much longer?”

“I dunno, they’re not quite as dark brown on the edges as the picture looks, maybe… two minutes?” Ryan looked concerned. “I don’t want them to burn.”

Gavin stood up and set the bowl on the counter. He walked to Ryan and leaned into his chest, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin. 

“Are we gonna let everyone else eat our cookies?” Gavin asked, his voice muffled into Ryan’s jacket.

“Nah. Though we should probably let Geoff have at least one, since we used up all his ingredients and trashed his kitchen.” Gavin vibrated slightly with the rumble of Ryan’s deep laughter.

Gavin lifted his head. “Hey, asshole, kiss me, will you?”

Ryan snorted. “Pushy much?” But he lowered his head and lazily moved his lips against Gavin’s. 

He broke off sooner than he would have liked. “Let’s get these cookies, shall we?”

Gavin made a face, but stepped back. Ryan tousled his hair, and papped him on the butt as he stepped around Gavin, grinning at his offended squeak. 

“I think they’re done!” Ryan scrambled for the oven mitts and pulled the cookies out. “Oh, fuck yes, they smell amazing!”

Gavin reached for one, and Ryan swatted at him. “They’re too hot right now! Wait a few minutes, you’ll burn yourself.”

“I got plenty of burns,” Gavin said dismissively. “What’s one more?”

Ryan grabbed his hand this time, very conscious of the pressure of his fingers around Gavin’s. “You don’t need a scar from cookies, stupid. Explosions are one thing. Rocket launchers, fireworks, flares, oil, that’s understandable. That’s bragging rights, man. You’re waiting until these cookies are done cooling.”

Gavin huffed and let his arm go slack. “All right, fine,” he grumbled. He yelped as Ryan suddenly lifted him up and carried him to the couch in the other room.

“Ryan!” he exclaimed as the ex-mercenary sat down with Gavin in his lap.

“What?” Ryan asked innocently. “I can’t cuddle with you? Is that a crime? Are you the cuddle police?”

Gavin spluttered. “You’re a loon. I watched you effing bash in a guy’s skull with a hammer not two days ago while you laughed like a madman, and you’re askin’ me if I’m the bloody cuddle police?!”

“He did deserve it,” Ryan said.

“Well, yeah, ‘course he did, he was an asshole and a half.” Gavin shook his head, but settled comfortably into Ryan. “My life is weird.”

“Yeah. If you told ten year old me that one day I’d be on the government’s most wanted list and considered an out of control serial killer-slash-robber-slash-mercenary who joined the most notorious crew in the country, and then started dating said crew’s very attractive hacker and communications guy, I think I might’ve believed half of it.” 

“You’re weird.”

“Yeah. Not gonna deny it.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I want to eat the cookies, Ry.”

“Wait till they’re cool. It’ll take a while. I can stick ‘em outside in the cold if you want.”

“No! They’ll get bugs all over ‘em!”

“Then wait.”

Gavin pouted. Ryan skimmed his fingers under Gavin’s chin and pulled his face up so he could steal more kisses from him.

At seven the next morning, Geoff slouched out of his room tired and already grumpy. He stopped in the living room to see Ryan reading a book with a snoring blanket burrito glued to him. Ryan glanced up from the book and mouthed Gavin’s name in explanation. Geoff rolled his eyes and went for the kitchen.

Ryan counted silently in his head, and nodded when he heard Geoff swear loudly. Gavin shifted where he was snuggled close to Ryan, but Ryan shushed him softly and rubbed small circles in his back. Gavin let out a small sigh and settled again.

Geoff stormed back in the other room. He was red faced. Ryan gave him a warning look. 

“I swear to god,” Geoff hissed, “as soon as he gets up you two are cleaning every inch of my kitchen!”

“Okay. We will,” Ryan whispered. “Let Gavin sleep, god knows he needs it. I did put the cookies we made away, you can have some if you want. They’re pretty good.”

Geoff grumbled and went back to getting his coffee. Ryan expected the quiet clinking of the whiskey bottle against the coffee mug when he heard it. 

The mess in the kitchen would be a pain to clean, and Gavin would be no help whatsoever. But for now, Ryan was content to have him sleeping in his arms, and letting him sleep as long as possible.


End file.
